


Snog Box

by kingstonique



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonique/pseuds/kingstonique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So it isn’t a snog box?” She drawls into the phone and Matt laughs delightedly.</p>
<p>“Kingston!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snog Box

**Author's Note:**

> I mean there is no way this wouldn't have happened at some point...
> 
> Thanks to Olive for the Beta!

**2 months prior**

_The credits of “The Bells of St. John” are just rolling when Matt gets up from the sofa, grabbing the empty bowl on the table to bring back to the kitchen, when the phone rings. Of course, he almost drops the bowl in his hands and grins about himself. He’s so clumsy sometimes._

_Without looking at the display, he answers his mobile phone._

_“So it isn’t a snog box?” She drawls into the phone and Matt laughs delightedly._

_“Kingston!”_

_“River didn’t like that line. At all.” He swallows a little before the smirk returns to his voice. It’s just- It has never been appropriate to begin with, the way he seems to get about a hundred times more clumsy than usual when it comes to Alex. Her voice is enough to give him all sort of pleasant, guilty shivers, not even mentioning how he’s flustered and babbling like an idiot whenever she’s present. And she even seems to like that._

_Such a minx._

_“Then maybe she should have been there and corrected Coleman, don’t you think?” He finally manages as an answer. Alex just sighs a bit. “I was there later to film the finale, Matt.” Then her voice becomes mischievous. “Why, do you miss me already?”_

_“The TARDIS just isn’t a snog box when you’re not around.”_

 

“And- Action!” Alex barely has time to ruffle her hair and dress a little before she runs on the set, the gun in her hand pointed to an alien that will be added later by the CI-effect team. It’s not the first take of the scene, and she’s a little out of breath from all that running. You would think that they give a woman a break at some point, especially when she’s bloody well fifty… Not that she’s really complaining. She loves River. And River wouldn’t take a break.

“Clara!” she shouts in the dark trees of the forest around her, River’s voice a tad concerned under all that badassery and then looks to the left side where the TARDIS would be appearing right now, shaking her head and huffing a little. They have just finished the small shots of just her in the forest, so the box is actually standing there this time.

Alex gives River permission to fire over her shoulder two times as she saunters over to the box, opens the door and stumbles inside- right against a firm, warm chest.

“Matt!”

Of course she’d known that he was in there: They’d have to come out just seconds later - she was supposed to drag him out, really. But she’d been in make-up when he came in today, and then she had been filming, so she hasn’t seen him since she came back to England at all. It shouldn’t feel as important and exhilarating as it does, standing in that small box with him that actually really isn’t bigger on the inside.

“Missed me?” His grin is cheeky as hell.

“Come on.”

She grins at him before she takes his hand in hers and drags him out of the box, ignoring his comment. “We need to beat up some aliens.”

 

They have a lot of takes for that scene; Matt stumbles over a cable more than once, Jenna messes up her lines, and Alex is still somehow flustered because she keeps running into that small box and then straight into Matt, who really doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. It should bother her a lot more than it does.

Matt and she have always flirted, always not quite drawn a line between professionalism and shameless innuendos, and somehow they always got away with it without any sort of damage for anyone else or them. Of course that tingling feeling she has in that confined space with him is just an effect of that, right? Of course she would feel that way after indicating for several years that she wouldn’t mind shagging him (Which, really, she doesn- _Alex_!).

The thing that puts her off is that she can see his confused eyes every time she stumbles into the dark, chewing on his lip right before he catches her. The couple of times his hands are a little too firm on her, she actually shivers, so, so close from stepping in just a little further to see what would happen. From then on, she wants to get out of the box a lot quicker.

“Take fifteen, camera A-” At that point, Alex is just praying that they get this take right. She is paying way too much attention to the bloke in that box- especially because he’s a sodding 19 years younger than her.

Again, she runs a couple of yards in the forest before she stops, shouting for poor Clara before the TARDIS “appears” and River needs to go and drag her husband in the entire thing.

Alex steps in the box, Matt is there, just like everything was for the other takes. But this time, he takes a step in her direction and stops her before she can drag him out.

“Kingston, why are you doing that?”

“What?” Her voice might be a little high pitched. Damn it.

“Trying to get away from me.” Oh god, he is using that low, concerned voice of his and everything just becomes a little better and worse at the same time as she tries to find her voice again. Does he have any idea what he does to her?

“I don’t!” There’s still that stupid same voice. _Goddamn it Alex, you’re an actress!_ “Come on, they’ll stop the take soon if we don’t go out there!”

“Alex!” He keeps stepping closer to her as they have this conversation in hushed voices, trying to stop her from leaving as she bats his hands away when all she really wants is to just bloody touch him.

“What?” She almost gasps because he is so close. “Matt, get away from me!” Or he could just get it over with and kiss her, either on-

Alex makes some sort of strangled noise when his lips are suddenly on her and she can feel him laughing against her mouth. Actually, she doesn’t even want to talk at all, just clutch to him and bury her hands in his hair and keep him there forever, but she forces herself to tear her mouth from his. “Matt, what-“

“You said you wanted to kiss me.” He doesn’t waste any time to crush his mouth to hers again, and Alex moans delightedly when he slips his tongue in her mouth and traces her bottom lip. He tastes like coffee and sweets, and really, she could just devour him whole right there in that stupid blue box.

“I did?” She gasps when they both come up for air, embarrassed that she had actually said that out loud, but then again- look where it got her. “Mhm”, is all that Matt replies before he buries one hand in her curls and lets the other one move down her back until he can grip her arse and howl her closer to him.

“Darling”, Alex attempts to talk again, interrupted by his lips that are trying to catch hers as she talks (his hands all over her really don’t help either)- “We need to get out and cont-“ Oh, _sod it_. Instead she pushes herself closer to him, and because he does the same thing, they stumble against a wall and giggle like teenagers before Matt sighs and kisses her again, biting her lip and stroking her skin wherever he can reach it until she’s just a puddle of warmth and electricity in his arms.

“You took long enough for that”, she complains grinning, and just when Matt is about to reply, everything goes to hell because the door opens.

They almost fall out since they’re so entangled in each other, smiling sheepishly as they catch themselves the last second and then pretty much fly apart, but Alex’s lipstick is all over Matt’s face, and their ruffled clothes and hair don’t really help either.

The entire crew just gapes at them for a while in awkward silence. Jenna is the first to speak up.

“So it  _is_  a snog box.”


End file.
